(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking apparatus for cabinets or other structures having a set of double doors closing onto a common jamb between them. More particularly the invention is directed to a single three piece locking apparatus for such applications wherein the pieces are configured for easy mounting and removal without structural modifications or the need for tools.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Though a variety of devices for locking doors are known in the relevant art, most of their configurations suffer from complexity or structural characteristics necessitating installation during original manufacture. Those that are designed for use with a cabinet or other structure not having a permanently installed locking apparatus are incapable of handling double doors with an intermediate jamb.
In the context of storage cabinets, the use of double door configurations for holding and transporting packages is a representative application. Often such cabinets are not manufactured to be lockable; nevertheless, package inventory must be maintained by a sealing procedure. During transit such seals are frequently broken, necessitating the expenditure of time to repeat the inventory and inspection of the cabinet contents. Therefore, an easily installable seal or locking device would be of distinct benefit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,368,711 and 3,181,319 represent the state of the prior art known to applicant. These patents do not teach either the combination or the distinct and beneficial structure claimed by the applicant.